Dirty little Secret
by Bad Misery
Summary: EH.... just go to my page. It explains all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Sorry.

…

"Sakura! Schools going to start soon! Are you even up?" a woman with pink hair said.

In her room, Sakura had been getting ready for 15 minutes and was already reading. Hey, she didn't need to be up _two hours_ just to look perfect.

She looked up from her book, _'Emotionally Weird'_, and sighed.

"Yeah mom! I am!" Sakura sighed once again and got up from bed. She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. She looked at her waist long hair and her green eyes. She was wearing a tight pink shirt with tight black pants. She had on white ballerina shoes with black roses on them.

She was always made fun of her hair color. Even bullied. One time, some punks decided it would be funny if they cut it with a knife. They beat her up and she went unconscious after that. When she woke up, she was in a hospital with her mom crying.

Her hair was up to her shoulders. It took forever to get back to her waist. She put on her one and only necklace.

It was a pink cherry blossom with a weird design for the shape. If you looked really close you could tell what it was. But we'll get back to that.

Her boyfriend gave it to her. Well, kinda boyfriend. No one knew. Don't be confused, they've been going out for about…six months. There were just some…complications. She was interrupted in looking at her necklace by a knock at the door.

"Saku-!"

"I know, I know!" she cut off her mom. She grabbed her backpack and raced downstairs. She flung the door open and immediately smiled.

There he was. Her one-of-a-kind man.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The school heart-throb and the top third student. Sakura number two. And their friend, Shikamaru number one. But that's not important.

She was forgetting to breathe so she breathed out a 'Hey.' He nodded back but gave her one of those rare smiles.

'_He's in a good mood…wonder why…?'_ she thought

"Sakura, we have to leave. _Now._" She noticed she hadn't moved an inch since he got here. She blushed then glared as he smirked.

"Bye mom!" she yelled. She heard a faint 'bye' before she was pulled rather harshly out the door. She heard it slam.

"Someone's in a hurry…" she grumbled at him.

He just smirked and when they got to the car he opened her door.

She gave him a strange look before getting in. He hurried to the other side and got in quickly. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he grabbed her head ever so gently and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her. Gentle, rough, and very passionately.

'_Okay, unnatural.'_ She thought, but just blew it off. She was having too much fun. They had a seven minute make-out session before he pulled back. She pouted and he smiled.

Wait…_smiled?!_

Something was definitely up.

"We have to get to school." He smirked at her confused expression and started the car.

"Sasuke-kun." She whined.

"Hn?" his favorite word. If it even was a word.

She glared.

"Stop the car." She said firmly. He glared when he found out what she meant but did it anyway.

"Saku-" he started, but he cut her off.

"We talked about this and you firmly agreed," She noticed his expression. "Fine, I made you agree but it's dangerous. You know what could happen." He grimaced. Yeah, he knew.

Fangirls.

Sakura was already at the top of their list. Apparently for being to close to 'their' Sasuke-kun.

He leaned toward her and grabbed the pink cherry blossom. He leaned forward and smiled at the design. It was his family crest. Yup, that was the design.

She gently grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He kissed his lips and opened the door.

But he grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, I love you; you know this. You don't need to be afraid of those stupid fangirls." He tried to gently pull her back in but she refused.

"Sasuke-kun, they couldn't only hurt me. They could go to you for 'betraying' them. You know this. I love you too, but unless you could prove it to them, then we're stuck. I'm sorry." She kissed him again and started walking to school.

She sighed as she saw him drive past her.

When she got to school, she went and found Ino. But she was with Choji, her boyfriend. Though she wouldn't go out with him till he lost a _lot_ of pounds. Something about his health and not wanting a boyfriend who was always in the hospital. He was still on the chubby side, but it was cute.

She saw Hinata next and she was blushing while kissing Naruto.

'_Dammit, is everyone pairing up?'_

She then looked at Temari who was of course with Shikamaru. They were like three years apart, but she got held back two times, so it was okay. That was technically only one grade away.

'_Damn.'_

She didn't even need to look to know Neji and TenTen to know they were making out. She walked to class and sat down.

Sasuke was at the other end. But even though in school they were _'friends'_, she wouldn't push it. She could end up in the hospital again.

The teacher came in and then the bell rang…

The day passed quickly and quietly. They were already at lunch. And Sakura was enjoying herself. But she felt that something was off and Sasuke wasn't there.

'_Something's isn't right…'_ she thought.

Just then the stage curtains pulled up and there stood Sasuke. With a guitar in his hands. Well he was sitting on a stool, but that didn't really matter.

Many girls screamed and she glared at them all.

"I have a little song to sing. It's for a special someone." he paused and looked around. The girls were slightly praying it was them with hearts in their eyes, but he didn't care. He had found her.

He spoke into the mike again.

"Sakura," there were gasps. "This is for you."

She looked around the table and she could see smirks and smiles.

'_They knew.'_

He started playing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret _

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

Everyone in the auditorium was silent. Partially from his awesome playing, and partly for _who_ he played it too.

Then their table broke into cheers. Soon the whole cafeteria was cheering.

Sasuke walked off the stage and to Sakura who was sitting halfway in her seat and halfway above her seat.

He spoke first.

"But I don't want you to be a secret Sakura, I want the world to know you're mine." He smiled to where only she and their friends could see.

"Well, then scream it to the world. Because I'll always be yours." She had tears in her eyes and he smiled again.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura." He leaned forward and captured her lips. The whole cafeteria broke into applause again.

…

Hey, hey, this resembles Our Song, except, I like NaruHina more…haha. Ha…ha. OOOOOOOOOkay.

Ja ne


End file.
